1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of capturing airborne molecules. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus and methods to capture airborne pollutant molecules using a portable air pollution capture system.
2. Description of Related Art
Air pollution is the contamination of the air by noxious gases and minute solid and liquid particles. Air pollution has an immense effect on the environment, such as causing the atmosphere to warm, resulting in the “greenhouse effect”. Air pollution also has an effect on human health. The effects of air pollution on human health include damage to the immune system as well as neurological, reproductive, developmental, respiratory, and other health problems. In addition, air pollution has been linked to an increased risk of stroke as well as lung cancer. Some persistent air pollutants can accumulate in body tissue, causing damage over long periods of time.
Breathing contaminated air is one way in which people are exposed to toxic air pollutants. Breathing such air is especially hazardous for workers that deal with air pollutants on a daily basis. An example of this situation is a worker (fabricator) that employs a standard hand spraying device to spray paint on a machine in an assembly line, which is an unenclosed and therefore unprotected work area. In this situation, the worker is often exposed to aerosolized toxins or toxic fumes.
There are several common protective measures used currently to minimize exposure to toxic air pollutants. One method often used is a respirator or protective suit for a worker to wear. However, this reduces the efficiency of the worker and can be uncomfortable for the worker if worn for long periods of time. Another protective measure currently taken is a paint spray booth or other isolated area containing a filtration and exhaust system. This method is costly and inflexible because it usually requires the construction of a booth on site, and is energy intensive.
Pre-packaged aerosol cans are used not only by factory workers, but by the general consumer. These aerosol cans contain a propellent that entrains such agents as paint, lubricant, adhesives, and cleaners. It has been determined that the transfer efficiency or the percentage of the agent that adheres to the object of the spray is a maximum of about 20%. Therefore, 80% of the product is released to the surrounding atmosphere. The size of the particles released vary, although it is known that many of them are small. It has been shown that the smaller the particle size, the greater the chance that the particle will migrate to the lung. Larger size particles may be captured by the hair follicles in the nose or ingested.
To contain the over-spray from an aerosol can, U.S. published patent application No. 2004/0046049 A1 to Ricciardelli and U.S. published patent application No. 2006/0272575 to Monterrosa disclose an over-spray shield that fits an aerosol can. Although these address a need in the art, neither are completely satisfactory because neither provide a filter system or a suction generator to remove over-spray from the immediate area of the worker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,128 to Birdsong teaches an apparatus for removing fumes from the work area of a nail technician. The apparatus comprises a transparent hood, a filter means, and a vacuum cleaner. However, the capturing device part of this apparatus is fixed and cannot be moved easily around the work area. Therefore, it is not portable in a way that would allow it to capture over-spray from painting a car, for example. In addition, the vacuum cleaner used in the invention would have the potential of causing an explosion when acetone and other volatile compounds are conveyed into it by suction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,048 to Comproni and U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,573 to Chaurushia show an air pollution control apparatus comprising a pollutant collector member, a vacuum system, and a filter system. However, like other solutions known in the art, this invention does not contain an exhaust system to remove the air from the vicinity of the user after being filtered or the option to separate the filter housing from the motor blower. Also, this invention does not comprise a pollutant collector member that will immediately capture airborne pollutants from an atomizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,047 B1 and its continuation-in-part U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,720 B1 by Smith, the inventor of the present invention, teach an airborne contamination control system with a main device unit and a remote unit. This apparatus comprises air intake ports to which two suction ducts or more can be affixed, a motor blower, a filter system, and an exhaust system. While effective, this invention does not comprise a pollutant collector member that will immediately capture airborne pollutants from an atomizer or the ability to easily carry the apparatus.
Although many solutions for reducing release of pollutants have been developed, there exists a need in the art for an air pollution capture device that is cost-effective, flexible in movement, easy to use, and has the ability to immediately contain the pollution generated.